Happy End
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: UPDATE! Chapter : 2/3. Sekuel dari 'Once Upon a Time' / "Apa kau punya saudara?" "Tidak." / Chap 1 & 2 : AU!Ending, Aofem!Kaga, slight Kifem!Kuro. More warning inside. / Thankies for reading :D
1. Aomine Daiki?

**Warning : Sekuel 'Once Upon a Time'. AoKaga (fem!Kaga). Slight!KiKuro (fem!Kuro) AU. A lot of Genderbend. Typo? OOC! Quick-plot! Lack of Description? Tidak sesuai EyD. Quick-typing. Unbeta.**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu milik Fujimaki-san. Tidak ada keuntungan untuk Shaun dari membuat fic ini.**

A/N : Maafkan saya malah membuat sekuel bukan epilogue. Karena genre disana _'tragedy'_ dan menambahkan _epilogue happy ending_ (takutnya) akan merusak genre(?) Jadilah saya buat sekuel-_-" _Honto ni sumimasen_...

**Balasan review dari 'Once Upon a Time'**

- **JennySmitt** : Doumo, Jenny-san :D terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview fic abal tersebut. Ini adalah epilogue yang saya rencanakan. Semoga berkenan untuk anda. Ya, unyu banget kan ngelindungin Kagamin ... :')

Dedicated for **BakaFujo** (penganut harem(?)Uke(?)Fem(?)Kagami), **Dee Kyou**, **Lala Nur Aprilia**, **Kiseki Arvel**, **ai selai strawberry**, **Soraya31Hikari**, **Borru** (bulat) yang selalu mendukung jalannya fic ini(?)

And

**You**, who already read Once Upon a Time.

Enjoy!

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**Happy End : There's No Problem, Right?**

**Chapter 1-1**** : Daiki... Aomine?**

.

SMA privat Seirin.

Tempat di mana seorang Taiga Kagami bersekolah. Bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Kagami-_san_, kudengar nanti akan ada pertandingan basket hari minggu nanti. Apa kau mau melihatnya?" Tanya Tetsuna Kuroko sambil memegang kue melon yang ia beli tadi.

"Hah?! Sekolah apa melawan sekolah apa?!" Gadis bersurai merah api itu langsung menyerbu teman sekelasnya dengan pertanyaan umum.

"Tenang, Kagami-_san_. Setahuku, akademi Touou melawan SMA Kaijou dari Kanagawa." Jawabnya kalem.

"Oh?! Kau juga mau menontonnya, Kuroko, Kagami?" Tanya Kouki Furihata, salah satu anggota tim basket Seirin. Kedua gadis itu mengangguk mantap.

"Aku juga mau ikut!" Seru dua orang temannya lagi yang dapat dikenali sebagai Hiroshi Fukuda dan Kouichi Kawahara.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, hari Minggu nanti kita akan bertemu di depan xxx jam 09.00! Pertandingannya dimulai jam 10.00 pagi bukan, Kuroko?" Gadis berambut biru muda itu mengangguk lagi.

DING DONG DING DONG.

Akhirnya bel tanda berakhirnya jam makan siang pun berakhir.

"Sampai jumpa di klub nanti!" Seru Kouichi dan yang lain melambaikan tangan kepada 2 manager tim basket itu.

"Yo! Kuroko ..."

"Ya ...?"

"Aku lupa memakan bekalku! Ah, sial! Perutku sudah berbunyi!" Taiga mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya membuncit.

Tetsuna melirik temannya, "Mungkin kau harus diet, Kagami-_san_." Ucap Tetsuna sambil berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Diam kau, Kuroko. Kau seharusnya makan banyak biar tinggi!" Balas Taiga tidak mau kalah sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala si gadis setinggi 158 cm itu.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Ya! Latihan hari ini selesai! Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya *chu*" Riko Aida memberikan senyum termanisnya pada 'anak-anak'nya yang telah menjalani latihan (neraka, menurut mereka.) keras yang ia berikan.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya..." Tetsuna segera membagikan botol minum isotonik kepada para anggota tim basket Seirin.

"_Sankyu_, Kuroko-_chan_!" Jawab Shinji Koganei memberikan senyum kucingnya. Sedang, teman dekatnya, Rinnosuke Mitobe, mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

"Ini, kuharap dapat mengembalikan tenaga kalian yang..." Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, masakan gadis setinggi 170 cm itu langsung disergap habis oleh para pemuda yang kelelahan lahir batin.

Taiga memang merupakan manager dengan tugas rangkap sebagai koki bagi timnya. Jadi, tak lazim jika ia membawa bekal yang-entah-berapa-tumpuk ke dalam gym sekolah.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Kagami!" Seru Teppei Kiyoshi senang.

"Syukurlah kita mendapat manager yang pandai memasak. Mungkin bisa mati kalau memakan-makanan _kantoku_ setiap hari ...!" Seru Junpei Hyuuga lega.

"Oh, jadi kau mengatakan kalau aku tidak pintar memasak?"

"Yah, masakan pelatih itu ... Berbahaya. Tapi, kalau ia ..." Junpei segera menatap ke penanya. Ia langsung memucat.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan dengan senang hati memasakkanmu bekal, Junpei-_kun_ *love*" Riko yang notabene kekasih dari kapten Seirin itu langsung tersenyum manis (yang mematikan.) Teman satu timnya hanya dapat berdoa akan keselamatan sang kapten.

"Apa disini ada yang menonton pertandingan basket untuk hari minggu nanti?" Tanya Teppei yang termasuk up to date tentang pertandingan basket di sekitar Tokyo.

"AKU!" Manager yang merangkap sebagai koki langsung angkat tangan. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba, membuat rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda bergerak-gerak.

"Oh, aku, Furi dan Kawahara juga menonton, Kiyoshi-_senpai_." Seru Hiroshi yang akhirnya hidup kembali setelah selesai makan.

"Aku juga." Tambah manager yang gampang menghilang itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut ya!" Seru Teppei girang, "Apa ada lagi yang mau ikut?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku dan Mitobe punya kegiatan di rumah masing-masing pada hari itu ..." Ucap Shinji lemas. Rinnosuke langsung mengangguk.

"Aku ada kencan dengan pacarku." Satoshi Tsuchida menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Rinnosuke langsung menatap Satoshi dengan was-was. (Karena kekasih Satoshi tidak lain adalah salah satu adik perempuannya.)

"Kuroko." Panggil Taiga.

"_Nan desu ka_?" Jawab Tetsuna sambil menatap teman sekelasnya itu.

"Aku ..." Matanya yang berwarna merah api menerawang, "Aku rasa Minggu nanti akan terjadi sesuatu ... Aku jadi tidak sabar ..."

.

_Apa semua kebetulan ini takdir?._

_Apakah ini nyata?_

.

Hari Minggu.

Pukul 10.00 pagi.

Disinilah Taiga dan Tetsuna. Menonton pertandingan basket. Tentu saja tempat ini penuh dengan lautan manusia.

"Pertandingan ini sangatlah sengit. Kedua pemain andalan mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang mau mengalah!"

"Uwaaah! Entah kenapa aku tetap kagum melihat pertandingan basket! Mana yang bermain adalah 2 orang dari generasi keajaiban!"

Suara-suara para penonton lain itu segera terproses jelas di otak Taiga.

2 orang?

"Bukankah hanya Kise yang bermain hari ini? Kaijou melawan Touou 'kan? Midorima itu ... Shuutoku. Murasakibara ... Yosen, bersama dengan Tatsuya. Akashi di Rakuzan. Memang ada pemain generasi keajaiban di Touou?" Batin gadis berkuncir satu itu.

"Oi, Kuroko. Kenapa mereka bilang 2 orang? Aku tahu Ryouta Kise itu salah satu anggota generasi keajaiban. Tapi, siapa satu lagi?" Tanya Taiga penasaran.

Ia tak pernah merasakan sensasi perasaan ini.

Ia sangat penasaran.

"Ah... Mungkin Kagami-_san_ tidak pernah melihat pemain andalan generasi keajaiban? Sekarang, ia bermain di akademi Touou. Namanya adalah ..." Mulut gadis berambut biru muda itu langsung bergerak seperti video yang diputar lambat.

"Aomine ..."

Mendadak kepala Taiga langsung berkedut. Seperti ada sesuatu dari nama itu.

Sakit. Kepalanya sakit.

Kenapa bisa sesakit itu?

Tetsuna hanya menyebutkan nama salah satu pemain itu bukan?

"Daiki ..." Gerakan mulut slow motion itupun berakhir.

Dadanya sesak.

Kepalanya berputar.

Nama itu terdengar familiar entah kenapa.

"Kagami-_san_? Apa kau tidak apa?" Tanya Tetsuna dengan wajah agak prihatin.

"Ku-Kuroko. Saat mendengar namanya ... Dadaku terasa sesak. Kepalaku serasa berputar. Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Taiga sambil tetap mencengkram baju kaosnya yang berwarna putih.

Tetsuna terdiam menatap Taiga.

Sambil menyentuh pundak gadis bermarga Kagami itu, Tetsuna berkata, "Kagami-_san_, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Kau ingat tanda lahir di punggungmu itu?" Taiga mengangguk, "Aku pernah mendengar mitos, kalau tanda lahir yang muncul adalah luka bekas sesuatu yang menyebabkanmu meninggal di kehidupan lampau."

Mata berwarna merah api itu terbelalak.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Kuroko! Aku tidak pernah mengingat kehidupan lampauku ..." Gadis berkelahiran Agustus itu segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke lapangan.

Matanya langsung menangkap sosok yang asing sekaligus familiar.

"Daiki Aomine."

Pemuda itu memiliki warna rambut seperti biru samudra. Matanya pun sama gelapnya dengan warna rambutnya. Kulitnya yang tidak seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya.

Gerakannya sangat cepat, lihai, terlihat indah? Seperti menari di atas lapangan. Musuh-musuhnya pun dilaluinya dengan mudah.

Meski ia tidak membunuhnya para orang itu.

Taiga langsung tersentak.

Kenapa kata-kata seperti itu muncul di pikirannya? Tentu saja tidak ada membunuh. Ini basket. Bukan jaman _Edo_ atau zaman apalah itu.

"Aomine itu ... Tidak pernah membunuh orang bukan?"

Tetsuna mengangguk dan menatap Taiga dengan aneh, "Ini basket, bukan perang, Kagami-_san_."

Tak berapa lama setelah, Tetsuna mengatakan hal itu, kemudian suara peluit pun terdengar dan akademi Touou berhasil mengalahkan SMA Kaijou dengan selisih 8 poin.

"Aku akan menemui Kise-_kun_. Apa Kagami-_san_ mau ikut?" Tetsuna adalah kekasih dari salah satu pemain Kaijou, Ryouta Kise, yang juga merupakan seorang model dan anggota generasi keajaiban.

Menyemangati dan menghibur sang kekasih itu adalah hal yang wajar bukan? Tetsuna tentu akan tetap datang meski tidak ada yang menemani.

Demi kekasih hatinya.

Dasar pasangan muda-mudi yang dimabuk cinta.

Tanpa sadar, Taiga sudah ikut berjalan dengan Tetsuna menuju ruang ganti tim Kaijou.

"Oi, Kuroko, ruang gantinya di mana- KUROKO?!" Baru saja beberapa menit, gadis yang memiliki sedikit hawa keberadaan itu menghilang.

"Kuroko! Oi! Jangan bercanda!" Taiga yang panik langsung berlari tanpa melihat arah di lorong tersebut. Suara derap kakinya menggema di sepanjang lorong itu.

Entah apa ini yang dinamakan takdir, Taiga berlari melewati barisan anggota tim basket akademi Touou dan menabrak pemain andalan mereka, Daiki Aomine, hingga terjatuh.

"Sakit ..." Erangan kesakitan pun terdengar, "Kau tidak melihat jalan, hah?" Lalu, suara berat itu pun bergema.

"Ah, maaf ya, aku tengah terburu-buru." Seru Taiga sambil mengelus bagian belakangnya yang agak nyeri. Pemuda yang ia tabrak itu segera mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba membantunya berdiri.

"Ah, terima kasih ..." Taiga pun mengangkat kepalanya. Sebelum matanya dapat memproses sosok yang sedang berada di depannya, "Kau ... Daiki Aomine."

Sebuah bayangan segera berkelebat di kepala Taiga.

"Hahaha. Kenapa kau bisa jatuh karena sebuah batu kecil? Ayo berdiri!" Seorang pemuda berambut biru laut itu mengulurkan tangannya.

" ... " Taiga menerima uluran tangannya, matanya yang berwarna api itu meredup.

Pikiran Taiga sendiri masih berkelana entah kemana, ia hanya melihat pemuda berambut biru itu (seperti) berbicara dengannya, "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Layaknya melihat video yang terus berjalan cepat, sekarang, Taiga menemukan dirinya terguyur hujan dan pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Daiki Aomine itu segera memegangnya, "Ayo ke tempat biasa, kau harus mengeringkan dirimu terlebih dahulu-"

Tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku harus menyampaikannya.

"Daiki ..." Lirih Taiga tanpa sadar.

"Kau mengenalku? Kau siapa?" Ekspresi Daiki yang awalnya acuh segera berubah menjadi ekspresi kebingungan hingga, "Oi?! Kau kenapa?! Hei! Jangan menangis disini!" Pemuda berkulit tan itu segera sibuk menenangkan sang gadis (yang ia tidak kenal tapi mengetahui namanya.)

Air mata terus mengalir dari sisi mata Taiga. Entah apa yang daritadi ia lihat, yang pasti ... Orang yang berada di depannya ini ...

Sebenanrnya siapa?

"Aomine-_kun_, kau tidak boleh melecehkan seorang gadis." Muncul sebuah suara lembut dari belakang Daiki.

"Ya, Aomine_cchi_ mesum ... Kagami_cchi_ sampai menangis karena Aomine_cchi_!" Seru si kepala kuning itu.

"HEI! Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya dan sekarang dia menangis seperti ini! Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi, dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku!" Sergah Daiki.

Taiga yang masih menangis dalam diam, membiarkan aliran dari sudut matanya terus mengalir. Hingga beberapa tetes air matanya jatuh ke lantai mengikuti gravitasi.

Daiki yang sebenarnya tidak tahan dengan tangisan gadis berambut merah api itu, mengepalkan tangannya, lalu,

"Taiga! Berhentilah menangis!" Bentaknya tidak sabar.

Kemudian, suasana di lorong itu langsung hening.

Tadi, Daiki memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, bukan?

"Jadi ... Aomine-_kun_ berbohong tentang tidak mengenal Kagami-_san_?" Tanya Tetsuna.

Kalau memang benar si mesum itu membuat temannya menangis, Tetsuna tidak akan segan untuk memberikan ignite kepada pemuda itu.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu, Tetsu?!" Geram Daiki.

"Tadi, Aomine_cchi_ memanggilnya dengan nama 'Taiga.' Namanya 'Taiga Kagami' ..." Jelas Ryouta dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Darimana aku mengenalnya? Aku yakin sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini-" Diliriknya manager Seirin itu dari atas kepala sampai bawah kaki, "-kalau aku bertemu dengan gadis dengan dada sebesar itu ... Mungkin seharusnya aku mengingatnya ..."

IGNITE PASS ... KAI!

Segera pukulan andalan Tetsuna Kuroko pun dikeluarkan. Bisa-bisanya mantan rekannya itu kelewatan mesumnya. Daiki segera duduk, bersandar di dinding lorong itu sambil memegangi perutnya. Erangan dari bibirnya tidak ada henti-hentinya.

"Kagami-_san_/Kagami_cchi_, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sepasang kekasih itu bersamaan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa..." Jawabnya di sela-sela isakannya. Tetsuna dengan sigap memberikan sebuah sapu tangan kepada temannya itu.

"Sakit! Tetsu! Kau benar-benar kejam!" Seru ace akademi Touou itu. Tetsuna lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan pemuda itu dan menenangkan Taiga.

"Kuroko ... Aku harus membicarakan suatu hal ..." Ucap Taiga.

.

_Tidak bisa mengingatmu lagi_

_Apa itu sebuah anugrah?_

_Atau malapetaka?_

.

Setelah insiden tersebut, Daiki memilih untuk pulang. Ryouta akan berberes-beres dan entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Taiga memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Tetsuna.

"Kau tahu," Taiga menatap kosong botol minum yang dibelikan Ryouta untuknya, "Aku melihat seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan Daiki Aomine di ingatanku."

"Apakah Kagami-_san_ pernah bertemu dengan Aomine-_kun_ sebelumnya?" Tanya Tetsuna yang duduk di sampingnya.

Taiga menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku seperti melihat film, kautahu. Seperti film zaman perang. Dia mengenakan hakama berwarna biru laut. Dengan rambutnya yang diikat seperti samurai. Ng ..." Taiga memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang tidak wajar, seperti ... Perasaan sedih di saat kau berpisah dengan seseorang."

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membuat rambut ikat kuda Taiga bergoyang-goyang. Tetsuna menatap temannya itu dengan pandangan mencemaskan meski ekspresinya masih termasuk datar.

"Kalau begitu," Tetsuna kembali menghadap ke depan, "Mungkin dia orang yang berharga di kehidupanmu yang dulu ..." Ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sang kekasih yang berada jauh di depannya.

"Berharga?"

Tetsuna mengangguk, "Aku dan Ryou- maksudku, Kise-kun, juga merasakan hal aneh saat kami pertama bertemu." Jemarinya yang mungil mulai memainkan rambut biru langitnya yang terurai, "Mungkin, kami saling mengenal di kehidupan sebelumnya ...?" Tetsuna tersenyum penuh arti.

Taiga hanya menatap gadis berkelahiran Januari itu dengan bingung. Kenapa hidup begitu membingungkan ...?

"Tetsuna_cchi_!" Suara melengking milik kekasih Tetsuna mencairkan suasana. Taiga melihat si model itu berlari menuju arah mereka berdua.

Tetsuna berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Ryouta-_kun_ sudah selesai? Kalau begitu, mari kita pulang, Kagami-_san_?" Diulurkannyalah tangannya ke arah gadis yang tadinya murung.

Taiga tersenyum, "Hahaha! AYO!" Taiga menerima uluran tangannya dan berjalan beriringan bersama sepasang kekasih itu.

Mata merah apinya menatap langit senja, biarlah jawaban kejadian hari ini dijawab oleh waktu.

.

_Cepat atau lambat_

_Semua akan terjawab oleh waktu_

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : :'3 udah gini aja. Saya gatau lagi mau buat feel gimana. Sisa 2 chaps lagi. 1 untuk lanjutan ending AU. 1nya ending canon. *sob*

Headcanon dari 'Once Upon a Time' tentang KiKuro : Saya... Memang nulis kalo Satsuki suka sama Tetsuya. Tapi, Tetsuya sendiri juga suka sama Ryouta X"3 karena itu dia terlahir sebagai cewe, bersamaan dengan Taiga (cerita cintanya sama tragisnya?)

It's not problem : banyak hal yang terselesaikan di ending AU ini. Mereka straight, cinta mereka terbalaskan, tidak ada perang(?), Taiga itu tipe si Daiki /www, dll.

Sekian a/n gaje saya, terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review :D

P.S : **saya ngepublish fic tanpa ngebaca fic org lain**... Jd maaf kalo saya gada baca/belum ngereview cerita kalian... :') tapi akan kok! Beneran :') Keep writing aja buat author lain :* (?)


	2. I Remembered

**Happy End : There's No Problem**

**Chapter 1-2 : I ****Remembered**

.

_Warning_ : _AU_. _Genderbend_ KagaKuro. AoKaga, _slight_!KiKuro. Abal. _OOC_. _Typo(s)_? _Quick-typing_. _Quick-pace_. _Quick-plot_. _Unbeta_. _Lack of description_. Tidak sesuai EyD? Tidak segreget yang kemarin.

Disclaimer : Para karakter bersangkutan dimiliki oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi-_sensei_. Shaun the Rabbit tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari membuat _fic_ ini.

_Dedicated for_ **The****TsubasaYuki**, **Ruvina no Ookami Hime**, **jesper.s**, **Faboeloes**. **RisaSano** (_Sorry forget to mention you guys before_ orz) **meychan5872628**,** Leavian**,** hi doraaadong**, **BakaFujo**, **LalaNur Aprilia**, **Kiseki Arvel**

_And_

_**You**__, who already read Once Upon a Time and Happy End chapter 1!_

.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

Di tengah kegelapan malam, hanya dengan penerangan ala kadarnya, di tempat paling berbahaya, mereka bertemu pandang.

"Kau ... Daiki Aomine?!"

Orang yang di seberang sana hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Heh, tak kusangka kaukenal denganku. Hai, anak klan Bakagami," ejeknya.

Samurai bermanik merah bara api itu menggeram kesal. "Sialan kau! Jangan kaubawa nama klanku! Dasar, Ahomine!" balasnya tidak terima.

Mata biru gelap itu segera menatap tajam lawan yang ada di depannya, " ... Kau berani juga, ayo bertarung denganku!"

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Ah," mata _azure_ itu langsung terbuka dan disambut oleh sinar matahari yang mengintip dari tirai jendela. "Mimpi? Siapa dia ...? Semua terasa nyata ..." bisiknya sambil menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Sekelebat serpihan mimpinya masih tersisa di ingatannya. "Oh iya ... Tadi, aku memegang pedang, kan ... Mungkin dulu aku seorang pemain _kendo_, aku sangat ingat rasanya mengayunkan sebuah pedang! Ahahaha!"

"_Baka _Dai_-chan_!" Pekik suara melengking yang Daiki sangat kenal, "Kau? Memegang pedang? Pasti kau habis menonton film porno, kan?!" seru Satsuki yang sekarang berada di samping tempat tidur pemuda berambut biru tua itu.

"WAAAAAAAAH?! Satsuki-_teme_! Apa yang kaulakukan di kamarku?!" Daiki segera merapat dengan dinding yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ck," Satsuki berdecak kesal, "Bibi memintaku membangunkanmu! Dan, pasti kau lupa kalau hari ini ada latih tanding dengan Seirin!" Ujarnya mengingatkan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Tidak mau."

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat pergi."

"Tidak mau. Pergi sana, nenek jelek, gendut, merah muda, norak."

BRUK!

Daiki sudah membuat kesalahan besar membuat seorang gadis marah besar.

"DAI-_CHAN_! AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGANMU SAMA SEKALI! DAI-_CHAN_ JELEK!" Teriak gadis yang merupakan manager Akademi Touou itu sambil melemparkan beberapa berkas.

"Oi! Satsuki!" Daiki segera mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, namun, tertahan ketika melihat isi berkas yang dilempar Satsuki tadi.

.

**Taiga Kagami.**

_Manager_ Seirin yang lebih sering menangani masalah ibu rumah tangga, seperti, menyiapkan makanan dan minuman bagi timnya, lalu, membereskan pakaian-pakaian kotor mereka, dan lain-lain.

Ia lahir pada tanggal 2 Agustus 19xx di Jepang, tetapi, besar di Amerika.

Ayahnya orang Jepang asli, sedangkan, ibunya orang luar negeri. Ayahnya sering berpindah-pindah kerja saat itu, sehingga, mau tak mau ia juga ikut pindah.

Ia juga merupakan teman masa kecil Tatsuya Himuro, salah satu pemain andalan di SMA Yosen.

Kabarnya, ia juga pandai bermain basket. Konon, saat ia di Amerika, ia sering bermain basket bersama Himuro dan hebatnya, guru basket mereka adalah mantan pemain basket ternama, Alexandria Garcia.

.

"Hmmm," Daiki duduk bersila sambil melihat-lihat isi berkas tim Seirin itu, "Kira-kira berapa ukuran dadanya, ya? E _cup_? F _cup_? Hmmm, dilihat-lihat lagi, sepertinya E _cup_! Lumayan juga ..."

"DAI-CHAN!"

Glek.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Di depan pintu gerbang SMA privat Seirin, terlihat rombongan tim basket Touou yang berbaris memasuki sekolah baru tersebut. Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya, ciri khas musim gugur. Hal ini juga yang membuat Daiki malas keluar untuk menghabiskan tenaganya.

"Tetsu-_chaaaan_~! Lama tidak berjumpaaaaaa!" Satsuki segera menghambur pelukan kepada salah satu teman SMPnya itu.

"Ck, Tetsu, pergilah sebelum kau mati karena kehabisan napas," saran Daiki sambil berjalan melewati kedua teman dekatnya itu.

"Ah, Aomine-_kun_?" Tetsuna segera menatap pemuda setinggi 192 cm itu dengan tidak percaya, "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang di pertandingan latihan seperti ini,"

Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku ditarik paksa Satsuki. Dia ribut masalah berkas managernya yang kuhambur tadi pagi,"

"Dai- maksudku, Aomine-_kun_ bohong!" Pekiknya tanpa melepaskan pelukan eratnya dari gadis berambut biru muda itu. "Tetsu-_chan_! Sepertinya dia menyukai Kagamin!"

"Hah? Cerita darimana itu?!" Sergah pemuda yang tengah dibicarakan.

"Dia mengomentari masalah," Satsuki segera berbisik di telinga Tetsuna, "Dadanya Kagamin yang termasuk besar,"

"JANGAN MELIHATKU DENGAN TATAPAN AKU ITU MENJIJIKAN!"

"Oh, Kuroko! Kau disini rupanya ..." Jeda. "Dengan orang-orang dari Touou ini," lanjut Taiga yang baru saja datang.

"Hai, Kagamin! Dai-chan datang hanya untuk menemuimu, lho!" Seru Satsuki girang.

Ah,

Daiki ingin sekali menyikut teman masa kecilnya itu, tapi, karena Daiki itu _gentleman_, iapun mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Oi, jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh, Satsuki-_teme_,"

"Huh," dengus Satsuki. "Ayo kita pergi ke _gym_nya langsung, Tetsu-_chan_! Tinggalkan saja, Dai-_chan_ yang dekil ini di depan sekolah Tetsu-_chan_!" Sindir gadis itu sambil melenggang pergi bersama Tetsuna.

Namun, ada yang salah di sini.

"OI, AKU TIDAK TAHU DI MANA _GYM_NYA, SATSUKI!" geramnya.

"Aku dapat mengantarmu ke sana, Aomine," tawar gadis berkuncir satu itu. Daiki menatapnya, tidak, bukan dadanya, mata gadis itu.

"Malaikat,"

"Apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada,"

Daiki tidak menyangka gadis yang terlihat tangguh, garang, ataupun galak seperti Taiga itu ...

Polos.

Naif?

Baik?

Satu kata yang tepat hanyalah,

Seorang malaikat.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Tetsu, aku lapar. Kau masih punya makanan?" Tanya Daiki setelah latihan tanding selesai kepada Tetsuna, "Ah, jangan beri aku telur rebus," pinta pemuda rambut biru itu.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuberikan masakan Momoi-_san_ saja," balas Tetsuna yang merasa tersindir.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?!"

"Kuroko, ayo kita pulang! Hm? Kenapa dia masih di sini?" Taiga yang sudah selesai berbenah menghampiri manager kecil Seirin untuk mengajaknya pulang.

"Aku menunggu Satsuki. Dia sedang berbicara dengan pelatihmu. Kalau aku pulang duluan, aku tidak akan diberinya contekan PR,"

Semua _sweatdrop_.

"Oh, kalau begitu seharusnya tidak apa, bukan, kalau Kuroko pulang sekarang?" Komentar Taiga polos.

Daiki menatapnya kaget, "Apa temanmu selalu begini, Tetsu?" Tetsuna mengangguk.

"APA YANG KALIAN MAKSUD?!" Protes gadis berambut merah api itu, bahkan, alis bercabangnya turun.

"Tetsuna_cchi_~! Aku datang untuk menjemputmu!" Suara melengking yang penuh dengan keceriaan memenuhi _gym_ Seirin seketika. "Eh?" Jeda. "AOMINE_CCHI_?! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!"

"Latih tanding, Kise. Kau ribut," jawab Daiki cuek.

"Oh? Tumben sekali, apa karena Kagami_cchi_-uhuk!" Perut tak bersalah milik Ryota Kise menjadi sasaran amuk Daiki.

"Aku? Kenapa?" Tanya si objek pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia memang suka meracau. Diam kau, Kise," hardiknya.

"Ck, Aomine_cchi_ ketularan tsunderenya Midorima_cchi_, ya?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya,"

"Tapi, Aomine_cchi _tidak mau jujur-_ssu_, hahaha!" Si model itu malah tertawa renyah. "Kalau begitu, aku dan Tetsuna_cchi _akan pulang sekarang,"

"Aku titip salam untuk Momoi-_san_ dan _kantoku_, sampai besok, Kagami-_san_, sampai nanti, Aomine-_kun_," ucap Tetsuna dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah, benar! Titip salam untuk Momo_cchi_, ya! Sampai nanti, Aomine_cchi_, Kagami_cchi_!" Ryota segera menghampiri sang kekasih hati dan keluar gym bersama.

Hingga akhirnya, hanya tersisa mereka berdua,

Daiki Aomine dan Taiga Kagami.

"Sial, pasti mereka merencanakan ini!" Daiki mengacak surai birunya kesal, tidak peduli saat ia diberi pandangan aneh oleh gadis yang berada tidak jauh dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang sendiri saja, sampai nanti," seru Taiga mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk melangkahkan kaki,

"KRUYUK KRUYUK!"

...

"Ya, sampai nanti ..." Daiki melambaikan tangannya.

Taiga menatapnya dengan terkejut, ekspresinya sangat mudah dibaca. "Kau lapar? Aku masih punya cadangan bekal kalau kau mau makan,"

"Kalau kau mau memberikannya,"

"Kenapa tidak?" Taiga akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang dan membuka tasnya untuk mencari bekal yang ia buat tadi pagi.

Setelah diketemukannya bekal tersebut, Taiga segera memberikan kotak bekal tersebut kepada pemuda yang kelaparan itu.

"Terima kasih," Daiki segera duduk di kursi _gym_ dan membuka bekal yang akan dia santap.

Entah apa itu kebetulan atau bagaimana, bekal yang ia dapatkan memiliki lauk kesukaannya, _teriyaki_. Daiki menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, ia tetaplah manusia yang bahagia jika diberi makanan yang ia suka.

"Jangan tertipu dari luar," batinnya sebelum menyuapkan sesumpit nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Santapan pertama membuatnya jatuh cinta, pada masakan gadis itu. "Enak, aku serius, aku tidak bisa berhenti memakannya,"

"_Well, thanks for the praise_," balas gadis yang berada di sampingnya itu dalam bahasa Inggris.

Lalu, percakapan mereka terhenti sampai di sana, membuat keadaan menjadi canggung, hingga,

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bermain?"

Baru saja Daiki ingin memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Segera dihentikannya kegiatan makannya. "Membosankan," ekspresinya pemain Akademi Touou nomor 6 itu segera berubah. "Aku malas bermain dengan orang lemah,"

Manik merah api Taiga menatapnya tidak percaya, ia pikir Daiki adalah seseorang yang dicintai oleh Dewi Basket, seperti yang diceritakan Alex kepadanya.

Daiki mempunyai semuanya,

Kelincahan,

Ketepatan,

Kemampuan,

Daya tahan tubuh.

Apa lagi yang dia inginkan?

"Kau ..." Geram gadis itu, "Seniorku tidak ada yang lemah, mereka itu kuat! Kami kuat karena kami bersama!" Serunya. Terselip nada kemarahan di setiap katanya, mata api itu berkilat-kilat.

"Karena itu artinya," Daiki segera meletakkan bekal yang ia makan, "Mereka hanya kumpulan orang lemah yang menjadi kuat, kan?"

Taiga menahan amarahnya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini?! Menganggap seniornya adalah orang lemah! Tidak tahan dengan cercaan yang dikeluarkan pemuda berkulit tan itu, segera diambilnya tas sekolah dan tas bekalnya, lalu, berlari keluar gym.

"Oi, kau mau pulang sendirian?!" Seru Daiki.

"Ya, apa urusanmu?" Balas Taiga dingin.

"Kau itu perempuan."

_Kau itu perempuan, Taiga._

_Bagaimana kalau kau diapa-apakan orang tak dikenal?_

_Di sini hanya ada tim basket untuk putra._

_Kalau kau seorang pria, kau pasti akan menjadi pemain yang hebat._

Taiga teringat dengan kata-kata yang mengikatnya dari dulu, ia menggeram kesal,

"Apa salahnya aku menjadi seorang perempuan?! Andaikan saja aku seorang laki-laki, pasti aku akan mendaftar masuk tim basket putra! Tidak terjebak dengan tugas manager tim basket! Jangan remehkan aku karena aku perempuan!" Teriaknya.

"Oi," Pemuda berkulit gelap itu tersentak.

"Andaikan aku terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki!"

Mata Daiki terbuka lebar, sekali lagi ia melihat kilasan seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna api dengan manik mata yang senada dengan rambutnya itu.

_"Hahaha, andaikan aku terlahir menjadi seorang perempuan, apa kau rela meninggalkan keluargamu demi aku, Daiki?"_

_"Untuk beberapa hal, aku ingin terlahir menjadi seorang perempuan ..."_

_"Daiki, menurutmu, jika aku menjadi seorang perempuan, aku akan menjadi perempuan yang bagaimana?"_

Daiki segera pergi mengejar gadis yang belum jauh dari gedung gym Seirin, memegang tangannya dari belakang. "Perhatikan ucapanmu, bukankah dulu kau yang ingin menjadi seorang perempuan?!"

"Apa maksudmu dulu?! Kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya!"

"Kita ...!" Ucapan Daiki segera terpotong ketika ia merasakan ponsel di kantongnya bergetar.

_**Caller ID ...**_

**Satsuki**

"Yo," jawabnya.

"Dai-_chan_? Itu, maaf ya, aku lupa kalau kau menungguku, aku pulang bersama Riko-_san _tadi! Ahaha, maaf ya, Dai-_chan_! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Lalu, sambungan telepon segera terputus.

"Satsuki-_teme_ ..."

"Ah, apa kau ditinggal pergi?" Tanya Taiga yang sepertinya sudah tenang.

"Ya," jawab Daiki kesal. "Kuantar kaupulang,"

"Tidak perlu, jangan memperlakukan sebagai seorang perempuan," tolak gadis beralis cabang itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memperlakukan seorang Taiga Kagami sebagai seorang laki-laki?!"

"Aku tidak suka diperlakukan sebagai seorang perempuan!"

"Aku tidak mau memperlakukan seorang perempuan, terutama kau, seperti aku memperlakukan laki-laki!"

Kemudian, mereka berdua sendiri sama-sama terengah-engah. Berteriak benar-benar menghabiskan tenaga mereka. Mereka benar-benar membuang tenaga mereka percuma.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak, ini sudah jam 6, aku akan menemanimu, tidak peduli kau akan memukuli atau apa," Daiki segera berjalan di samping Taiga dengan kedua tangan masuk di kantong celana _jersey _Touou.

"Dasar aneh ... Ngomong-ngomong ... Kau tidak membawa barang apa-apa?"

"Tidak, bermain basket itu hanya perlu membawa diri sendiri,"

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

_"Bulan selalu memperlihatkan jalan untuk kita, bukan begitu, Daiki?"_ Kehangatan mulai menjalar dari ujung jari mereka yang saling bertautan.

"Ya, bulan itu selalu memperlihatkan jalan untuk kita ..."

"Mmm, Aomine? Kaubicara apa dan apa yang kaulakukan dengan tanganku?" Tanya gadis setinggi 170 cm itu.

Daiki yang sepertinya sempat tertidur segera tersentak. "Apa?" Sadar akan apa yang dia lakukan, segera dilepaskannya tautan tangan mereka. "Aku tidak sadar, mungkin aku mengigau," ujarnya sambil menguap.

Taiga hanya mengernyitkan jidatnya, bingung.

"Tadi ... Kubilang, bulannya terang sekali. Mengingatkanku dengan suasana hutan yang gelap gulita," ulang Taiga sambil terus berjalan.

"Ah, kau benar, aku juga familiar dengan perasaan itu," Daiki menatap kosong bulan itu.

Pemuda itu, pemuda yang sering ia lihat belakangan ini, mirip dengan gadis yang di sampingnya, bukan? Namanya juga sama. Apa ini kebetulan?

"Apa kaupunya saudara, Kagami?" Tanya Daiki iseng.

Taiga hanya menggeleng. "Aku anak tunggal," jawabnya. Daiki hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Mereka berdua kembali tenggelam dalam kesenyapan, disinari oleh bulan purnama yang jernih.

"Ah, Taigaaaa!"

"... Alex?!"

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu!" CHU. Tanpa tahu tempat dan waktu, Alexandra Garcia segera mencium Taiga di bibir, di depan seorang Daiki Aomine yang sekarang menatap cengo dua gadis itu.

Bayangkan 2 perempuan yang sama-sama berdada besar, saling berpelukan, dan saling berciuman.

Dasar laki-laki ...

"Alex! Hentikan!" Taiga mendorong mantan guru basketnya itu menjauh.

"Tidak mau, Taigaaaaa~!" Rengek wanita Amerika itu hingga ... "Hm ... Siapa pemuda ini?" Alex akhirnya sadar akan keberadaan pemuda tinggi itu, dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Kulit tan ... Rambut biru ... Mata biru ... OH! KAU! Ini pemuda yang kaubilang sering muncul di mimpimu, bukan? Yang mungkin kekasihmu di masa dulu itu, kan?!"

"A-A-A-Alex!"

Muncul di mimpinya.

Bukan Daiki saja yang pernah memimpikan sesuatu yang-entah-masa-apa-itu.

"Kau juga bermimpi tentangku? Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?"

"Aku? Taiga Kagami,"

"Bakagami?"

"OI?!"

Berubah lagi ... Bayangan pemuda itu segera muncul dan berada tepat di depannya, berada di rangkulannya.

"_Taiga Kagami, kau memang Bakagami, kan?_"

"_Kau Daiki Aomine, jadi kau Ahomine, kan?_"

"_Kita berdua sama-sama bodoh, bukan begitu? Kenapa kita bisa kita saling menyukai satu sama lain dari beribu-ribu kemungkinan yang ada di dunia ini ..._"

"_Tapi_ ..." Jeda. "_Kita saling melengkapi kebahagiaan satu sama lain, bukan?_"

Ah, ingatan yang menyesakkan dada.

"Aomine? Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Pandanganmu benar-benar kosong," ujar Taiga.

"Kau merindukan seseorang?" Tanya Alex.

Daiki mengangguk pelan, "Pemuda itu tidak bisa lepas dari bayanganku. Semua hal ini terjadi tepat setelah aku bertemu denganmu. Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kalau aku bisa bertemu pemuda itu, mungkin masalah ini akan selesai ... Kau yakin kau bukan seorang laki-laki? Atau kau memiliki saudara laki-laki yang mirip denganmu?" Daiki segera mengeluarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak mengerti, jangan kautanyakan kepadaku. Sebaiknya kaupulang istirahat saja, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang. Hati-hati di jalan," gadis dengan ikat ekor kuda itu segera berbalik dan pergi menuju apartemennya yang sisa melewati berapa blok lagi.

"_Bye, sexy_~!" Wanita berambut pirang itu segera mengejar mantan muridnya.

_"Pulanglah,"_ ucap pemuda beralis cabang itu.

_"Kau mengusirku?"_

_"Kau harus pulang sekarang, bukan begitu?"_ Pandangan sendu yang diberikan pemuda lawan bicaranya cukup untuk membuat Daiki ingin memeluknya.

"Ah ..." Saat Daiki tersadar, ia hanya melihat dua punggung yang telah menjauh darinya akhirnya Daiki hanya mengangkat bahunya, merapatkan jaketnya, dan berjalan pulang, dia akan mencari tahu masalah ini lebih lanjut.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Malam hari, di kediaman Aomine dan Momoi,

"Jadi ..." Daiki membuka pembicaraan dengan canggung, tidak biasanya dia berkonsultasi dengan teman masa kecilnya, parah-parah ini tentang cinta ...

Ah, tidak, bukan begitu. Lebih tepatnya tentang, Kagami.

"Aku masih tidak ingat apa yang terjadi di masa lalu! Lalu, aku harus apa untuk bisa mengingat semuanya, aku bisa gila dihantui oleh siapa-itu-pemuda-yang-mirip-Kagami terus, Satsuki!"

"Hahaha! Senang sekali melihat Dai-_chan_ terpuruk karena seorang wanita! Bweeh!" ejek Satsuki dari balkon rumahnya.

Si pemuda biru itu langsung berkedut matanya, "Aku serius, Satsuki, aku bisa gila," lanjutnya.

"Baik baik! Kauingat apa yang pernah dibicarakan Tetsu-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_?" Tanya Satsuki sambil bersandar pada pagar besi balkonnya.

"Mereka bilang, mereka juga pernah terikat di masa lalu. Tanda lahir yang ada merupakan penyebab kematian di masa lalu. Itu garis besar yang mereka ucapkan," jawab pemuda pencinta dada besar itu sambil menggaruki daun telinganya.

"Dai-_chan_ jorok! Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kautanyakan langsung pada mereka? Aaah~ Coba Tetsu-_chan_ itu laki-laki! Pasti aku akan menyukainya!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu bergumam sendiri tanpa mempedulikan pemuda yang tengah mengenakan kaos oblong warna putih.

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengabaikan teman masa kecilnya sambil menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

Daiki merasakan dirinya tengah bersandar pada batang pohon yang sangat besar, di sisinya, terasa kehangatan yang diberikan dari seorang pemuda, _"Lihat! Bintang jatuh! Buat permintaannya!"_ Seru pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

_"Aku ingin Daiki bersamaku selamanya_ _..." _adalah pintanya.

"... ai-_chan_?! Dai-_chan_!" Teriakan Satsuki menghilangkan kilas balik bintang jatuh tersebut. "Aku masuk ya! Dingin sekali!" Satsuki memeluk dirinya yang tengah menggunakan baju tidur terusan berwarna putih.

"Hm," jawab Daiki tidak bergeming sama sekali dari kegiatan menatap langit malam. Lalu, Satsuki pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mematikan lampu.

Tanpa terasa sudah jam 10 malam saja ...

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Daiki akhirnya mencoba berkonsultasi dengan kedua teman SMPnya tersebut.

"Beritahu padaku kenapa kalian bisa mendapat ingatan masa lalu kalian!"

Siapa yang tidak takut ketika seorang ganguro datang dengan wajah berantakan di meja tempat kalian makan. Itu yang sekarang terjadi dengan pasangan Ryota-Tetsuna.

"A-Aomine_cchi_ ...!" Seru kepala kuning tersebut. "Hm ... Kalau waktu itu kita ... Ah! Coba ... Kalian habiskan waktu bersama lebih lama. Mungkin itu akan membantumu, Aomine_cchi_," saran Ryota. Tetsuna hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Maksud kalian?!"

Ryota dan Tetsuna saling berpandangan, sedih melihat teman SMP mereka itu begitu _aho_.

"Saat kita SMP dulu, aku tidak pernah berpikir mempunyai kehidupan di masa lalu. Namun, semua berubah ketika, Ryota-_kun_ masuk tim basket,"

"Meski kami berdua tidak saling dekat dulu, setelah awal pertama kali bertemu, kami pernah melihat kilasan-kilasan hidup kami yang lalu," jelas Tetsuna.

"Dan kilasan itu semakin banyak ketika kami semakin dekat. Memang tak wajar ketika seorang KiseRyo menyukai gadis yang eksitensinya kadang masih dipertanyakan-UKH!" Sebuah siku segera menghantam keras perutnya.

"Jadi, ajaklah Kagami-_san_ kencan," saran gadis pelaku penyikutan itu.

"Hoooh ..." Hanyalah yang keluar dari mulut kepala biru itu, lalu, dia merubah posisi berdirinya dan berjalan menuju tempat Tetsuna (Tetsuna dan Ryota duduk saling berhadapan) "Ayo kencan denganku, Kagami!"

"Nyem nyem ... Hoh?" Taiga yang tengah menyumpal mulutnya dengan _cheese burger_ kesukaannya hanya menatap orang itu bingung.

"_Aho_mine_cchi _... Perhatikan timing-_ssu yo_ ..."

Jadi, sebenarnya Daiki sedang mengganggu acara makan bersama Ryota, Tetsuna, dan Taiga.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Akhirnya di sinilah mereka, taman bermain.

Daiki datang mengenakan kaos putih dengan jaket ber_hoodie_ hitam dan _jumper_ hitam. Dia ingin menjadi _assasin_ sepertinya.

"Maaf, kau lama menunggu?" Sapa Taiga.

"Hm, tidak aku baru saja ..." Ucapan pemain basket dari akademi Touou itu terhenti ketika ia menemukan sang gadis yang menggunakan pakaian kasualnya. Dengan _sweater _sepanjang lututnya berwarna putih polos dipadukan dengan celana _legging_ kain hitam. Rambut merah apinya tetap dikuncir kuda tetapi kali ini dengan pita berwarna hitam.

Simpel.

Tapi,

Dia semakin terlihat seperti malaikat! Batin Daiki yang tidak bisa berhenti menatap gadis yang menjadi teman kencannya tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, Aomine? Wajahmu aneh ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau ingin kemana dulu?"

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Bermain _roller coaster._

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "WOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak menjaga image.

"Buh! Kaulihat wajahmu, Aomine?! Hahahaha! Sangat lucu!"

"Kaulihat wajahmu sendiri, Bakagami! Lihat! Hahahaha! Mana ada gadis yang wajahnya seperti itu!" Ejek pemuda kelahiran awal September itu.

Diam-diam, merekapun membeli foto yang berisi wajah lawak mereka berdua.

Bermain rumah kaca.

"GYAAAA! Buntu! Kita tidak akan keluar hidup-hidup dari rumah ini?! GYAAAA!" Pekik Taiga panik.

"Tenanglah, dasar kau wanita _burger_. Sini," Daiki segera menggenggam tangan kanan milik Taiga, dan menuntunnya menuju jalan keluar. Taiga bersyukur dengan cahaya remang-remang di dalam rumah kaca tersebut. Ia tidak mau pemuda itu melihat wajahnya sekarang.

Bermain komedi putar.

"Maaf, kalian tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke komedi putar ini, ah, kecuali, kau nona cantik," goda penjaga komedi putar.

"Kita pergi, Kagami."

Bermain rumah hantu.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku juga."

Makan siang.

"Aku pesan ... _Spaghetti_. Ah, nasi dengan bistik ayam juga. Lalu, _steak_ sapi ini. Untuk penutupnya? Gratis _banana split_? Wah! Terima kasih!" Wajah gadis itu sangat berseri-seri jika mengenai makanan.

"... Aku pesan air putih saja."

"Hah?" Wajah tak percaya segera ditunjukkan _manager _Seirin itu. "Makanlah sesuatu, _Aho_mine!"

"Tidak, tidak apa."

"Hm, untuk dia, nasi dengan ayam _teriyaki_. Minumannya mungkin ... Soda saja. Ya, terima kasih,"

"Glek. Apa yang kaulakukan, _Baka_gami?!

"Kau harus makan atau kau mati,"

"... Pasti dia sedang PMS ..."

"Kaubilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Akhirnya, mereka berdua mendapat makanan dan makan dengan tenang dan damai. Yang membayar? Taiga.

"Ah, aku kenyang sekali!" Girang gadis itu. Daiki hanya melirik dari sudut matanya.

"Ah," tangannya langsung bergerak menuju wajah si gadis. "Ada sisa makanan ..."

BLUSH.

"A-ah, terima kasih ..." Wajah Taiga merona. "Jadi, ini yang dibicarakan Alex tentang _shoujo manga_!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Ha?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Apa kauingin naik bianglala?" Ajak Taiga sambil menunjuk sebuah lingkaran besar yang dihiasi lampu-lampu hias.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Selamat menikmati!" Kemudian pintu bianglala ditutup.

Mereka berdua duduk berseberangan. Saling diam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk bertukar kata sedikitpun. Gadis bermarga Kagami itu hanya menatap luar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Sedangkan, Daiki hanya menguap karena bosan.

Yah, penutup kencan mereka tidak harus sedingin ini, bukan?

"Kauingat pertemuan pertama kita?" Tanya Daiki berusaha memecah keheningan. Taiga yang masih sibuk dengan menatap pemandangan di luar akhirnya menatap iris berwarna batu azure itu, lalu, mengangguk. "Apa hal itu tidak menganggumu?"

Hening kembali di tengah-tengah mereka.

Taiga ingin segera pergi dari sini. Sialnya, bianglala yang mereka tumpangi baru saja seperempat jalan.

"Tentu itu mengganggu," jawabnya. "Kadang orang yang mirip denganmu itu muncul di mimpiku atau bahkan saat aku tengah melamun."

Daiki tetap mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, pemuda itu ... Benar-benar mengisi hatiku mungkin? Aku cukup senang dapat melihat pemuda itu, meski sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu siapa dia ataukah ia dan kau benar-benar orang yang sama," jeda. "Dadaku sesak saat melihatmu," tangannya mencengkram ujung _sweater_ putihnya.

Ah,

Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tapi, Daiki tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Belum waktunya ... Dan juga, belum tentu gadis di depannya itu berjiwa sama dengan pemuda itu.

"Salju ..." Sebuah kata terucap dari bibir Taiga. Daiki mendengarnya dan menatap keluar jendela.

_"Daiki! Bertahanlah!"_

Daiki tersentak, matanya membulat. Di depannya, wajah pemuda itu terlihat panik.

_"Kenapa kau melindungiku?! Aku akan mencari bantuan!"_

"Ah?" Mata birunya menatap gadis di depannya dan wajah pemuda itu juga muncul.

"_Aho_mine!" Kedua wajah itu sama-sama memanggilnya.

_"Kau, Daiki Aomine. Penerus klan Aomine. Akan membunuh penerus klan Kagami, yaitu, Taiga Kagami,"_

Jangan katakan hal itu, _Otou-sama_...

_"Bukankah itu bagus? Gadis itu merupakan tipemu, bukan begitu?"_

Jangan berwajah seperti itu, Taiga!

"Biarlah malam ini menjadi malam terakhir kita ... Daiki,"

Jangan pergi.

Kumohon ...

Jangan pergi!

"Taiga, jangan pergi!" Dunia nyata kepada Daiki. Daiki tanpa sadar menarik pergelangan tangan Taiga.

Iris merah Taiga menatap iris biru Daiki. Matanya membulat. "A-aku tidak kemana-mana. Lagipula, kita ada di ketinggian entah berapa meter," jawabnya polos.

"Aku ingat."

"Ingat apa?"

"Aku ingat semuanya, aku, kau, klan, desa, perebutan wilayah, perjodohan, cinta terlarang ..." Ujar Daiki.

Hening kembali.

Suasana canggung ini benar-benar ...

"Oh ... Baguslah ..." Gumam Taiga sambil menghilangkan rasa canggungnya. "Sebenarnya ... Ya, aku mengingatnya sebelum kauingat ... Jadi ..." Taiga berdehem, berusaha melancarkan tenggorokannya. "Kau tidak mau melanjutkannya? Kelanjutan cerita cinta kita yang berakhir tragis. Kita buat menjadi akhir yang bahagia," tanya Taiga dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Ck, aku tidak mau melanjutkannya," ujarnya cuek. "Kita buat yang baru dengan akhir yang bahagia. Lagipula ... Kau kekasihku, bukan?"

"Apa?! Tunggu, aku, kau belum mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku!" Seru _manager_ Seirin itu.

Daiki segera maju mendekati Taiga, melihat pantulan dirinya di manik mata gadis itu, matanya juga tidak bisa melepaskan gadis itu,

_CHU._

"Kau masih butuh kata-kata untuk itu?" Daiki tersenyum mengintimidasi Taiga.

"Kau ..." Geramnya.

Syukurlah semua terselesaikan di ujung putaran takdir ini.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Syukurlah akhirnya mereka bersama lagi ..."

"Tetsuna_cchi _..." Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengelus lembut kepala kekasihnya. Memperlihatkan sebuah bekas luka yang fatal, namun, karena tertutupi surai biru mudanya, bekas luka itu tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Ya, Ryota-_kun_ ... Mereka seperti kita, bukan begitu?" Gadis berambut biru muda itu tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam tangan kiri kekasihnya, yang memiliki bekas goresan di pergelangannya.

.

_Akhirnya,_

_Kita menemukan di mana ujung benang merah._

.

A/N : Ooooooooh, selesai juga X3 Maaf untuk yang saya sebut di atas, kemaren saya cuma buka _review_ terbaru, belum sampe ke bawah-bawahnya X'D

Pertama, saya minta maaf atas lamanya update (semua) _MC_ ... Bener-bener ga bisa ngetik fic baru kemarin X"D *ngetik _fic _yang ga kelar-kelar aja kemaren*

Kedua, _fic chapter_ ini mengecewakan? _Full of OOC, different writing type, right_ ... :') saya minta maaf ...

Ketiga, terima kasih sudah mendukung fic ini! Masih ada satu chapter _headcanon_ ato _canon_, wkwk.

_Last, seriously_. Balasan review untuk **hi doraaadong** : ini saya udah update :D mari berteman tapi ... anu, ini siapa X'D bisa hubungi saya di twitter ato fb mungkin? :D

_Thanks for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


End file.
